Shinobi are: Those Who Endure!
by Draconian Knight of Justice
Summary: What are shinobi? What is peace? These are the questions that plague the minds of those who are legends. How can peace be attained? Through power? Through understanding? Those that are strong understand the struggles that these questions bring. But who are those who are strong? What makes a shinobi strong. A shinobi, is ONE WHO ENDURES. Slight implications of NaruHina. Angst-Famil


Hey everyone, I'm back. This time it's a fanfic about an idea that popped into my mind a while ago about what a shinobi truly is. Anyways this was supposed to be released later, and a Valentine's Day one today, however that had a couple of 'issues' so it while probably be up in a few days or so. Now while I technically am not planning to or promising updates until my exams are done, if I have some time like I did for this one, then I will upload it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that right belongs exclusively to Masashi Kishimoto.

Also some of the dialogue from the initial part of the fic is also not mine and taken from a subbed version. However most of it will be personally edited and changed, or just my own. Also on that note, while it does seem easy and fast to copy dialogue and description, it worked the opposite for me. Taking longer to get that written then my own writing.

Hope you all enjoy it. Please Read and Review.

LET THE FIC **ROLL!**

* * *

From within his mind Naruto stayed kneeling in the water while the Kyuubi looked on from his cage. "I don't know... What am I supposed to do? I don't know anything anymore!" He cried out, before actually starting to cry, hiding his face in his hands, "Someone, help me... Give me the answer."

A voice came from the dark cage, causing Naruto to look up, "Destroy everything. Erase everything that hurts. Give me your soul." The camera focused on the Kyuubi's eye, which started to glow red, "I will save you from your suffering."

The seal appeared on Naruto's stomach as his eyes and face grew pale, and his body rigid before he started walking zombie-like. The ink of the seal which should have been faded started to pour down his stomach as slowly Naruto lost the will to resist the Kyuubi, indicating the failing seal. Inwardly Naruto fought in his mind, but he was slowly losing, 'Should I...? The Kyuubi...can't be trusted... But I FAILED... I couldn't save anyone... I failed Hinata... She's DEAD because of Me! I...I _failed_ to protect the village...I was too LATE! A-And Jiraiya-sensei is... gone... The enemy is... too powerful... Jiraiya-sensei failed... I CAN'T BEAT HIM...** I'M JUST A Failure!**' He continued his walk, "Yes...Yes, I'll give you my soul, just beat him." Though he unaware of just what he was doing.

The Kyuubi chuckled malevolently, "Yes... You're doing just fine."

* * *

**Zoom Out **

**Zoom In- Yamato**

Yamato looked down at his hand while running, "Eight!? This is bad!" He spoke aloud, increasing his speed, "This is really, really bad!"

**Zoom Out**

**Zoom In- Pein**

Eight-Tails emerged from the _Planetary Devastation_ sphere or rock in the sky, and the head of a fox, similar to the Kyuubi's, due to being a representation, followed in emerging from the rock, breathing fire, and causing what looked like a meteor showever, ad flaming rock pieces fell from the sphere in the sky.

Pein looked up at the sphere stoically, "I never imagined it would be this powerful."

**Zoom Out**

**Zoom In- Yamato**

Yamato stopped running suddenly, grasping his hand which had the Kanji for NINE burning on it, "Dammit...It's too late." He spoke aloud, "How could this happen?"

**Zoom Out**

* * *

**Zoom In- Naruto's mindscape**

Naruto's eyes glowed red similar to the Kyuubi's, as it spoke. "Come over her. Come... Rip this seal off me." Naruto continued his zombie walk with only his glowing red eyes visible as everything below his head was shrouded in darkness.

The camera zoomed to the image of a man who looked, at least similar, to the Yondaime Hokage, sitting on a rock looking out at a sunset over the ocean, while slowly opening his eyes. It was difficult however to identify if this was so, or not, as the man was in a shadow.

Just as Naruto reached the seal and began to rip it off, the man from before reacted, spinning to grab the blonde protagonist's hand and pulling it away from the seal. While simultaneously pulling Naruto away from the seal. Lifting Naruto up, the boy got a look at the man in front of him. Stunned as he recognised his childhood hero.

Kyuubi, reading the Kanji on the man's jacket's back, and recognising the man's appearance, spoke up, "You're..." He started. Ironically having his sentence finished by Naruto as they both stood there stunned by the man, "Yondaime... Hokage..."

The man now identified spoke for the first time with a small smile, "Naruto..."

Looking at the situation while both were frozen the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, spoke up, explaining his appearance, "I worked it into the seal formula so that I would appear within your psyche should the seal be broken to the point that you sprouted the eighth tail." He glanced back and continued, "I really wanted to avoid that...Since I had no desire to see you again... Kyuubi." The beast roared at that, breaking out of his stupor. However Minato turned back to Naruto and continued undeterred, "Then again... I did look forward to seeing my son as a young man. So I'll call it even."

The Kyuubi who was slowly getting more agitated finally let it out, "Yondaime Hokage! Come here! I'll rip you to shreds!"

Minato simply glanced back, keeping his cool, "Well, if that's case, I'll stay away." Looking back at his son he continued, "Right, Naruto?"

Naruto stunned, muttered, "Naruto... My name... How come the Yondaime Hokage knows my name?"

Minato cocked his head and smirked at this bit, "Hm? Well... I'm the one who named you. You _are_ my son, after all."

"Son? Then... I'm..." Naruto mumbled, still dazed with all this information.

"Yes. You heard me. You're my son." Minato told him, head still cocked. Naruto finally starting to catch up with the news laughed slightly while starting to cry unknowingly.

* * *

Kyuubi who had stayed quiet this whole time roared with a growl, "YONDAIME HOKAGE!"

Minato keeping his calm looked back at the Kyuubi before turning back to Naruto, "Loud fellow, isn't he?" Minato pointed out, literally pointing behind as well, with his thumb, before snapping his fingers he spoke, "Let's go somewhere quiet." And there was a flash as the background turned white, and what was once Naruto's consciousness represented by a sewer became Minato's which was an endless white space. Naruto started wiping the tears continuing to stream down his eyes, chuckling slightly. Minato looked at his son with a serious face, countless thoughts going through his head, before speaking, "Sandaime Hokage didn't tell you much of anything, did he?" He asked, before continuing, "I guess he wanted to suppress as much information about the Kyuubi as possible. If people found out you were my son, you would have been in danger."

Naruto stopped crying, if only momentarily and held his face up, however his eyes were still closed. "Tou-chan." He mumbled. Minato stopped shocked for a second, his head moving forward, more or less a typical 'ehhh' moment. Naruto continued in the same moment, moving forward to land a punch in Minato's gut, causing the blonde kage to groan over his son's shoulder as the wind was knocked out of him, and his face contracted in momentary pain. He got up however, as while the punch did stun him, it was only due to the unexpected nature of it, and being a ninja who was trained to take pain, and fought in wars, the pain really did not last. **(A.N- Here is where the divergence starts, though slight at first, and some of the dialogue will be the same)**

When he looked up however he saw that Naruto stood there, openly crying and his fists trembled. "Why did you seal the Kyuubi in your own son!? Do you know what I went through because of that!?" The blonde protagonist shouted at his father, continuing to rant without pause as the tears streamed down his face, gesturing wildly, "All the adults looked at me with contempt... And I couldn't make friends. I wanted people to accept me, so I trained really hard to become strong. Then I met Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and Ero-Sennin... And I was happy because they helped me become stronger! BUT IT WASN'T ENOUGH!" He screamed, "Because of the Kyuubi, a group called the Akatsuki came after me, so I trained even more. I got to be even stronger, but the Akatsuki still killed my friends. I had to watch Hinata-chan DIE trying to SAVE Me! When I should have been PROTECTING them, I FAILED!" He screamed, and Minato looked on in concern.

However Naruto started looking confused, losing his place in the processing of this situation once more, his eyes darting about as he mumbled confused, "But...huh? What am I saying? Dammit am I supposed to be happy or mad!? I don't know anymore!" He yelled, pulling his hair in frustration, unsure of how to take the revelation of who his father was.

Minato while still concerned let out a little 'hmph', upon noticing something in Naruto's speech, and smirked while asking him something, "Naruto... How old are you now?"

Naruto who was now crying in his sleeve sniffled a few times to try to get his tears under control and mumbled in reply, "Sixteen."

Minato who was about to ask a question stopped, sensing that it didn't fit the mood, as he was overcome by a melancholic feeling, and spoke audibly, "Wow...You're already sixteen years old, huh? It must have been hard for you... I'm sorry Naruto." He apologised with a sad smile, looking down slightly, at his son. He continued however with the sad smile to Naruto who only continued to try to stifle his tears, listening but not responding. Minato spoke, "I suppose after putting my own son through so much... I have no right to act like a father and apologise."

Naruto finally having both understood the situation and gotten his tears under control replied in a flat voice, "It's alright... already. I'm the son... of the Yondaime Hokage... so I can handle it." The flat part was said with a small detectable bit of pride, even if the voice sounded emotionless.

* * *

Minato seeing that Naruto seemed slightly more stable, and understanding that he owned his son the truth, told him what he thought was the truth, not knowing that subconsciously his righteous attitude also added to this, but anyways, he spoke, "I sealed half of the Kyuubi's chakra inside of you, because I believed that you could control its power. Because you are my son." Minato told him with pride, causing Naruto to look at his father with disbelief, shock, and most importantly of all, warmth and happiness, due to there being another that believed in him.

Minato's face however grew serious as he continued, "And there is also another reason why I did this." He started, causing Naruto to look at the Yondaime in rapt attention, "When the Kyuubi attacked the village sixteen years ago, I learned something."

"What?" Naruto asked as he braced himself for another revelation.

Minato's face grew even more serious, if possible, as he continued his tale, "There was a mastermind who manipulated the Kyuubi, causing it to attack the village."

Naruto stared in shock, disbelieving that something as strong and independent as was manipulated, causing him to parrot in his shock, "Mastermind?" He asked.

Minato continued undeterred, "A strong ninja at that," The father informed his son, "It would require a special kind of power to go up against such an opponent. I believe he will attack the village again. Thus I left it in your hands Naruto, believing that you, my son, would be the one to save the village." His blue eyes showed no doubt about his decision, and his steadfast stare showed his resolution to believe in his son.

Naruto never having seen a father's pride afressed to him before, due to obvious reasons, felt great joy at hearing the Yondaime's statement, but he everted his eyes when he remembered something. "Konoha has already been destroyed." He told his father, still not looking at him.

The Kage gave a stoic response, even at the news that his village had been destroyed, "Yes... I watched from inside you."

"Watched...?" Naruto asked stunned, surprised that not only was it possible for his father to see the outside from within him, but also that he had been watching him from the inside, since the beginning.

"Yes..." Minato replied, before his head again dipped in a sad smile, "I know about Jiraiya-sensei too."

Naruto winced at the mention of his fallen master before deciding to dwell on those thoughts later, and ask a question now. The Toad-Sennin's younger pupil asked the older one, "Was it Pein who used the Kyuubi to attack the village before?"

The elder pupil shook his head in reply, "No...It wasn't him."

"Then who was it?" The younger blonde asked.

The elder blonde continued with a straight face, "One of the Akatsuki. The one with the mask." Naruto gasped remembering the aforementioned shinobi. Minato however continued undeterred, as if reliving the fight itself, "Back then... he read through every action I took. He's no ordinary ninja" He turned to face the teenager, stopped only to breath, "This man is probably just using Pein.

Naruto however reacted impulsively again, speaking up on what he knew before his brain computed the newer facts, or theories, that his father was telling him, "No! Pein has a grudge against the Konoha! He said, long ago, his own village was wiped out like our!"

The Kage spoke, adding to that, "That's right. Because of that hatred, he's being used.

While our blonde hero was absorbing the news, there was still some disbelief present, which was understandable as he had faced Pein himself and understood how strong he was. This he could not help but to ask his father, "Used!? Someone as strong as him!? Then tell me about this mastermind masked ninja! Why is everyone attacking Konoha?" Naruto asked, as he started rambling once more, due to being desperate for answers.

* * *

Minato turned slightly, facing away from his son as his views grew slightly pessimistic, "Perhaps as long as there is a shinobi system in this world, there can be no peace." He saw Naruto turn his own gaze away, as he looked back at his son, "Pein questioned you about peace... But finding the answer is difficult."

**FLASHBACK**

_Naruto lay impaled on the ground as he saw Pein speaking to him as he stood above him. "How would you confront this hatred, in order to create peace?" The Deva Path had asked._

**FLASHBACK -END**

* * *

"Pein's answers is power, but what would yours be Naruto?"

**FLASHBACK**

_There was a clip of the Deva Path using its supreme Shinra Tensei to destroy Konoha, and another clip as Naruto in Kyuubi from fought against Pein, yet Pein's last path stayed fighting strong._

**FLASHBACK -END**

* * *

"In order to save something dear... wars are waged."

**FLASHBACK**

_Naruto saw Hinata running up to Pein for a strike as Naruto lay impaled in the ground. _Through this Minato's words from the present could be heard while Naruto saw the memory, "As long as there is love, there will be hate."_Hinata stuck at Pein however he simply used a Shinra Tensei to push her up, causing unimaginable pain as she fell from a great height._Minato's voice continued, "And some will take advantage of that hatred." _Pein impaled Hinata, who was a lump on the floor, with a iron chakra rod._ "This monster known as hate will not die while there is a system of shinobi." _Naruto could do not but watch helplessly as Hinata was impaled, and to his belief, killed._

**FLASHBACK -END**

"It will simply give birth to more Peins." Minato concluded as he took a small pause to continue his speech, which at this point became slightly more emotional, "It was Pein who killed Jiraiya-Sensei, but on careful thought it can be said that the chaotic world of Shinobi, which gave rise to Pein, is equally guilty. To be a shinobi is to confront hatred. Each and every one of us battles hatred. Jiraiya-Sensei entrusted you to find a way to end this hatred.

* * *

The protagonist looked up, "Still, I can't forgive Pein. There's no way I can forgive him."

The elder pupil of the Toad Sennin nods, understanding that the death of his master is not easy to forgive nor accept, "I know..." He told the younger student.

"Yondaime... Tell me! What should I do!?" Naruto asked,, his face showing a pained expression.

"You must find the answer yourself. I do not have the answer." Minato told his son.

"If Jiraiya-Sensei and you don't know the answer, how am I supposed to!? Everyone expects too much from me! I'm not smart! And I'm not a great ninja! And..." Naruto was cut off as his father placed his hand on his head, and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"I know you'll find the answer. I have faith in you." Minato said with a smile.

Naruto's eyes started to water as he saw the faith that his father had in him, shining in his eyes. "Really?" He couldn't stop himself from asking, "You really believe I can do it?"

Minato kept his grin and closed his eyes in a smile, "To be a parent is to have undying faith in one's child." He told his son. This lead to Naruto's tears to start up again slightly as this was his first time actually feeling what parental love was like.

* * *

To-Tou-chan...Can you...tell me how to learn the... Hi-Hiraishin? I tried... to understand it with what Ero-sennin showed me...but I don't get it! Even though...I have the kunai and... some knowledge of seals." Naruto asked while a bit.

Minato, or his spirit, looked down at the boy clutching to his waste, "Why do you want to learn it Naruto?" His face stern yet his smile gentle.

Looking up at his father with determination blazing in his eyes, the tears gone mysteriously, Naruto spoke up passionately. "I need to become strong Tou-chan! To protect my friends! To protect Konoha! And to achieve Ero-sennin's dream! I NEED TO BECOME STRONGER!" He shouted.

Minato looked down at the crying child before smiling slightly, and bending down to embrace him. He whispered in his ear, "Naruto your intentions are pure and I'm proud of you," he started, before turning Naruto to look right in the eyes, in front of his own strength, "However you need to realise techniques aren't as important as your heart." Giving him a poke in the chest.

"What's in my heart?" Naruto asked his father.

"Yes Naruto...You've endured a lot because of my decision...Yet you've still maintained a compassionate and protective attitude even if a stray dark thought races through your mind... I'm so proud of you." He ruffled the younger blonde's head before continuing, "And I know you're a strong shinobi without your techniques."

"Really?" Naruto asked in reply, slightly unsure of how to take the praise from his childhood hero, turned apparent father.

The fourth hokage stood up while speaking, "I know so, because you have endured a lot, and true shinobi are; the ones who endure."

"Tou-chan..." Naruto let out in awe at the words from the blond hokage, he too stood up speaking, "I won't let you down Tou-chan."

"I know you won't Naruto," Minato told him, "And you never have. I believe in you Naruto. Now then... It's time for me to go." He showed Naruto his hand which was starting to fade, "My chakra's fading," Minato told him

"Huh." Came Naruto's intelligent response, "No, wait..."

"I will rebuild the seal," Minato told him with a smile, placing a hand on the seal, "However this will be for the last time." With a dry chuckle he said, "I'm sorry that my birthday gifts are never good ones..."

"It's okay Tou-chan...You've done a lot. Arigatou." Naruto told his father with a sad smile, knowing that this would likely be the last time he ever saw him.

"Do not be sad about Konoha Naruto, it can be rebuilt, so you have to survive. I'm counting on you...Naruto!"Minato told Naruto, before getting an idea and bending forward to whisper one last message in his ear before straightening for one last goodbye. "Farewell...Naruto."

"Arigatou," Naruto whispered, "Tou-chan."

* * *

As his transformation came undone and Naruto became Naruto again, rather than becoming the Kyuubi, he stared down at Pein as he let his mind wander while drawing up energy to enter the Sage Mode. While it does require concentration to an extent, stillness is more necessary, so it was easy for Naruto's mind to play a memory while he stood there upside down on the floating rock, defying gravity.

**FLASHBACK**

"_However... even I can see that there's too much hate in our Shinobi World" Jiraiya told a 2 years younger Naruto as they stayed at a regular Japanese temple styled inn in the middle of the forest. It would, however, be more appropriate to call it a safe house, rather than an inn, as the Gama-Sennin did own it._

"_Hate?" The young pupil asked his teacher._

_The Gallant Shinobi rubbed the back of his neck, "And I've wanted to do something about this hatred, yet I'm not sure what must be done. But I have faith that there will come a time when people can truly understand one another." The Yondaime's Mentor told his new pupil._

_The still then young and slightly immature Naruto simply grinned, "It all sounds kinda complicated." He admitted with a shy grin._

_Mount Myoboku's shinobi continued his speech however, "And if I can't find the answer, perhaps I'll entrust you to find it." He started, "Because I know that even if I cannot find it in the end, I'll be leaving the journey to a strong shinobi who is my pupil."_

"_You really think, I'm a strong shinobi." Naruto asked his Sensei eagerly._

"_Meh...Partly...Because remember Naruto, aside from being one that protects, a strong shinobi is one that endures, and you have endured a lot." The last living male Sannin stated._

"_Yosh! I won't let you down Jiraiya-Sensei!" Naruto told him seriously._

"_I know you won't, because I believe in you... Besides you __are__ my godson after all." The god-father told his god-son._

"_Ehhh... Wait! WHAT!?" Naruto cried out in shock._

_Just then Jiraiya realised the secret he had been hiding for years on end, had just been unintentionally spilled by him, himself. A topic close to his heart had led him to bring out another truth also close to it. He sweat dropped, realising the hell he would face for the next 2 years at least. "Shit!" Jiraiya cussed _

**FLASHBACK –END**

* * *

'Hinata...' Thought aloud, wondering what had happened to the girl who had tried to not only save him, but was also the trigger to his near self destruction. Ironically, his father's advice came there just when he needed it, as he wouldn't have realised what that emotion was without him. 'I'll think about that later.' Naruto thought, shaking his head to clear it.

'Arigatou Tou-san, Jiraiya-sensei,' As an afterthought he added, 'Hinata-chan.' He looked down at the sixth path of Pein with a hardened gaze. "I will defeat you Pein, and convince you that peace is possible without destruction. For I am a shinobi!" There was a flash of orange and the Deva Path heard a voice shout from behind him as he felt a kunai satbbed through his heart, "ONE WHO ENDURES!"

* * *

AND **CUT!**

There everyobody is my one-shot fic about shinobi, 'THOSE WHO ENDURE'.

I don't remember how I thought of it, but I own the thought, and it is basically the basis for this story. (Hah! See what I did there? :P)

Anyways it seems that even my one-shots can't help but be long, that's sort of a problem but we'll see. Also, oddly my stories always seem to end in double zeros.

Hope you guys had next time. Later.

_\- _**_DRACONIAN__ KNIGHT OF JUSTICE_**_ LOGGING OFF_


End file.
